A variety of building automation systems are used to control building systems such as HVAC systems, lighting systems, security systems and the like. Many building automation systems include wall modules that serve as a local user interface for the building automation system. In an HVAC system, for example, a building may include a plurality of wall modules. Each of the wall modules may or may not include a temperature sensor to enable the wall module to report an ambient temperature back to an HVAC controller that may be remote from the wall module. In any event, the wall modules may be configured to present information to a user and/or to accept input from the user. In one example, a wall module may permit a user to enter or change a desired temperature setpoint, and to display both the temperature setpoint and an ambient temperature. Depending on the application and/or user preferences, wall modules may be configured to display a variety of parameters.
There is a desire for a wall module that permits a user to choose for themselves which parameters are displayed and/or how they are displayed. There is a desire for a building automation system that permits such customization of wall modules, and stores customization information remotely so that the customization information can be downloaded to the wall module should the wall module be replaced with a new wall module, and/or shared with other wall modules.